Not Too Late To Say Love
by Voct88
Summary: Seorang gadis bertemu dengan lelaki sekaligus sahabat lelaki pertamanya yang ia cintai sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas. mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah 7 tahun. takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan kenyataan jika sahabat lelakinya itu akan segera menikah. Apakah masih ada kebahagian untuk gadis itu dari lelaki yang ia cintai? Atau ia harus mengakhiri perasaannya?


Matahari perlahan mulai menghilang di bawah garis cakrawala di sebelah barat. Warna merah di langit Kota Tokyo di Jepang mulai terlihat. Kota Tokyo pada sore hari terlihat sibuk karena orang-orang yang sudah seharian bekerja akan segera pulang ke rumah. Stasiun kereta api terlihat ramai oleh ribuan orang calon penumpang.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda terlihat baru saja keluar dari stasiun kereta api. Dilihat dari pakaian yang tengah dikenakan oleh gadis itu sepertinya ia baru pulang bekerja. Langkah kedua kaki jenjang itu membawanya berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berada di pinggiran barat Kota Tokyo.

Sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya suara seseorang terdengar memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan!." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, Chiyo Baa-san.

Chiyo Baa-san memberikan sebuah surat kepada Sakura. Chiyo Baa-san memberitahu jika tadi siang tukang pos datang ke apartemen Sakura namun Chiyo Baa-san yang mengetahui jika Sakura sedang bekerja akhirnya menerima surat itu dan memberitahu jika Chiyo Baa-san yang akan memberikannya pada Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chiyo Baa-san seorang tetangga yang berada di sebelah apartemennya lalu Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

 _"Tadaima."_ Sakura mengucapkan salam dalam hati dan menutup pintu apartemennya perlahan. Tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Sakura tinggal di Kota Tokyo seorang diri sejak ia masih kuliah sedangkan kedua orang tuanya dan seorang adik laki-lakinya berada di Kota Tua Takayama.

Seusai membersihkan diri dan membereskan piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan untuk makan malam tadi. Gadis itu duduk di bantal duduk dan tengah menatap surat yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya perlahan mulai membuka surat itu. Sebuah undangan pernikahan tertera. Kedua matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat kemudian undangan itu terjatuh. Pandangannya kemudian berubah menjadi kosong dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tulisan yang tertera di depan undangan itu membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat… Sasuke… selamat…" Suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Sebuah air mata tidak terasa jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 **Undangan Pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki berambut hitam eboni dengan mata onyx itu adalah cinta pertama Sakura sewaktu di Sekolah Menengah Atas di Kota Tua Takayama. Pada awalnya ia dan Sasuke hanyalah dua orang asing yang pertama kali bertemu saat hari pertama pelaksanaan orientasi Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tidak disangka keduanya berada di kelas yang sama dan itu membuat mereka berteman akrab. Akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang sahabat yang dekat sehingga teman-teman yang satu kelas dengan Sakura dan Sasuke selalu menggoda mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak peduli dengan kabar tidak benar itu mereka tetap berhubungan seperti biasanya.

Sakura yang cemberut setiap Sasuke menjahilinya yang kemudian membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Sakura. Sasuke yang melindungi Sakura dari gangguan para lelaki yang mejahili dan berniat tidak baik pada Sakura, Sakura yang memaksa Sasuke untuk makan makanan manis yang tidak disukai lelaki itu, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Sampai suatu ketika saat mereka duduk di kelas Tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas Sakura menyadari perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Cinta. Perasaan itu muncul dan mengubah sikap Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura lebih banyak menghindari tatapan mata onyx lelaki itu dan tidak jarang membalas perkataan atau ejekan Sasuke. Karena hal itu buhungan Sakura dan Sasuke berubah menjadi renggang. Mereka berdua tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa meskipun mereka berdua berpapasan. Sampai saat hari kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas tiba hubungan antar sepasang mantan sahabat itu tetap masih dingin.

Sakura mencari keberadaan Sasuke saat hari kelulusan namun tidak ada satupun dari teman-teman Sasuke yang mengetahui lelaki itu berada dimana. Ketika Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke ia diberitahu oleh para pelayan dirumah itu jika Sasuke telah pergi ke benua biru, tepatnya negara Inggris pagi hari itu saat matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Sasuke diminta oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk meneruskan kuliah di sebuah Universitas terbaik di Eropa agar ia dapat meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin pun tiba. Udara pada pagi hari tampak sejuk dan asri. Tampak sebuah mobil datang memasuki gedung tempat dimana akan dilaksanakannya upacara pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin. Pintu mobil itu terbuka memperlihatkan ketiga orang yang tadi berada di dalam mobil itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, seorang gadis berambut pirang berwarna kuning dan seorang gadis dengan cepol dua berwarna hitam berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Di dalam gedung sudah banyak tamu-tamu yang datang dan memenuhi aula gedung tempat dilaksanakannya janji suci pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin. Sakura bersama kedua temannya tadi sekarang bergabung dengan teman-teman semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas dahulu.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Seorang gadis pirang yang turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Sakura membuka suaranya dengan nada khawatir.

Seorang gadis lainnya yang bersama-sama di dalam satu mobil yang sama ikut memberikan tatapan yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino..Tenten. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Sakura memandang kedua temannya bergantian lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat itu begitu dipaksakan oleh sang pemiliknya.

Ino dan Tenten telah lama mengetahui fakta bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak mereka masih berada di tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Meskipun Sakura,Ino dan Tenten berbeda kelas namun mereka selalu memiliki waktu bertiga untuk sekedar belanja atau makan bersama. Jadi, tidak heran jika Ino dan Tenten mengetahui apa yang sekarang sedang dirasakan oleh sahabat merah muda mereka, Sakura.

Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka dan membuat seluruh tamu-tamu yang telah datang memenuhi aula mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka kea rah pintu tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih berjalan perlahan memasuki aula. Banyak tamu-tamu yang berbisik mengatakan dia adalah Uzumaki Karin sang calon pengantin wanita. Seluruh mata tertuju pada perempuan yang tengah tersenyum itu. Sakura turut menatap Karin yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih sambil kedua tangannya memegang seikat bunga.

"Ino, Tenten.. aku pergi ke toilet sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama." Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ino dan Tenten menganggukan kepala dan mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak pergi terlalu lama karena Pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin akan segera dimulai.

Setelah ia bertanya pada petugas keamanan yang berada di depan pintu keluar aula gedung pernikahan ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura tengah berjalan di lorong menuju ke toilet. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia sampai seseorang menarik tangannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

 **Brakk**

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup cukup keras. Tubuh Sakura direngkuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya kini. Gadis itu melawan meminta dilepaskan dari dekapan orang asing itu namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan orang yang tengah mendekapnya sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku akan berteriak kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku." Sakura meronta di pelukan orang itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura." Suara seseorang yang Sakura tahu betul siapa orang itu mengalun lembut terdengar ditelinganya.

"Sasuke?." Desis sakura.

Pelukan yang sempat terjadi cukup lama itu kini terlepas. Kedua mata emerald milik Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Raut wajah gadis itu tidak terbaca kala melihat kembali Sasuke, sahabat lelaki sekaligus lelaki yang ia cintai kini berada didepan kedua matanya. Sakura melihat tampilan lelaki yang kini tengah mengenakan jas berwarna putih itu telah mengalami banyak perubahan. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura pun mengalami banyak perubahan saat ini. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga tidak disadari bahwa penampilan dirinya dan Sasuke telah banyak berubah. Raut wajah Sakura berubah datar seraya tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?. Kau seharusnya berada di dalam aula gedung pernikahan untuk menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin-san. Sasuke." Sakura berujar dingin.

"Aku sedang mencari pengantin wanitaku, bodoh." Sasuke membalas perkataan gadis itu.

"Jangan mengejek aku bodoh. Pengantin wanitamu itu sudah berada di dalam aula gedung pernikahan. Karin-san dan semua tamu-tamu undangan sekarang sedang menunggumu. Pergilah." Sakura bersikeras menahan amarahnya pada Sasuke.

"Pengantin wanitaku adalah seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah berada didepanku." Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura. Lelaki itu menggenggamnya erat kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sakura dengan lembut seraya kedua mata onyx itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada kedua mata emerald Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak akan perkataan dan perilaku Sasuke padanya. Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata mengenai apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Sakura perlahan menundukan kepalanya. Sebuah isakan kemudian terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sakura menangis. Bahu gadis itu bergetar. Sasuke ingin membawa gadis yang ia cintai itu kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan Sakura. Tapi.. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Sakura.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh. Mengapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Sasuke. " Sasuke terkesiap. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kedua tangannya. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, Sakura telah lebih dahulu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tega karena telah membuatku menunggu begitu lama. Kau tega karena kau membuatku mengira jika perasaan cintaku padamu ini adalah cinta sepihak yang tak akan pernah mendapat balasan darimu. Kau tega Sasuke... Kau…" Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke telah menarik kedua tangan Sakura ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Maaf telah membuatmu terluka dan bersedih… Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura. Kumohon menikahlah denganku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menangis. Bukan menangis karena sedih ataupun kecewa namun tangis haru. Bibir sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Bahagia karena lelaki yang ia cintai ternyata mencintai dirinya. Tidak hanya mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sakura namun Sasuke juga ingin menikah dengan gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap lembut wajah Sakura yang tengah merona di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Apa jawabanmu Sakura?." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang tersipu dengan serius. Kedua tangan lelaki itu menggenggam kedua jemari Sakura erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya walau sebentar.

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu dan aku juga ingin menikah denganmu. " Wajah Sakura yang terlihat merona merah seperti tomat itu menatap malu-malu Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Arigato, Sakura." Sasuke dan Sakura mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka perlahan. Dan.. suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke?..." Suara beberapa orang menginterupsi kegiatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura menjauhkan diri mereka. Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merona sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan semburat merah tipisterlihat diwajah tampannya.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya di balkon kamar hotel tempat dimana mereka menginap saat ini sedang menatap keindahan Kota yang terkenal dengan julukan Kota mode di Dunia, Paris,Perancis. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari perut milik wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak 4 bulan yang lalu itu.

4 bulan yang lalu setelah ia mengatakan akan menikahi gadis yang ia cintai dan tidak akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan pilihan kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Keluarga besar uzumaki menerima dengan baik mengenai keputusan keluarga uchiha yang memutuskan tali perjodohan yang mengikat Sasuke dan Karin. Karin yang memang sejak awal tidak menyukai perjodohan akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang ia cintai, Suigetsu Hozuki. Sasuke dan istrinya mengalami masalah restu dari keluarga uchiha namun Sasuke meyakinkan seluruh keluarganya bahwa gadis yang satu-satunya ia cintai yang akan ia nikahi. Keluara uchiha memang tmenginnginkan yang terbaik untuk menjadi calon keluarga uchiha. Namun karena istrinya adalah seseorang yang mempunyai sifat ceria dan dapat berbaur dengan siapa saja butuh lama untuk mengenal dekat keluarga uchiha. Setelah meyakinkan seluruh keluarganya selama 2 bulan akhirnya Sasuke dan istrinya saat ini mendapat restu dan 1 bulan kemudian ia dan istrinya menikah. Berbeda dengan keluarga uchiha, keluarga besar istrinya merestui hubungan anak mereka dengan Sasuke dan menyetujui mereka berdua menikah.

Sang wanita yang tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sasuke tampak tidak terganggu oleh kegiatan suaminya itu dan masih menikmati keindahan Kota Paris dari hotel yang menghadap langsung ke arah ikon Kota Paris yang namanya sudah mendunia yaitu Menara Eiffel.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari jika suamimu ini sedari tadi memelukmu erat, Uchiha Sakura?." Saang suami mensejajarkan bibirnya ditelinga istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. Tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang. Menghadapkan wajahnya yang tengah merona kemudian menatap kedua mata onyx milik suaminya dengan lembut. Sasuke terkejut melihat wajah istrinya yang merona kemudian ia menyeringai tipis dan bibirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tersipu. Wajahnya semakin merona merah.

Tanpa aba-aba sang suami menggendong istrinya dengan Bride Style menuju ke dalam kamar mereka. Pintu menuju balkon ditutup dari dalam kamar mereka. Malam itu pasangan suami dan istri itu merajut cinta romantis di Kota yang bukan saja terkenal mengenai _Fashion_ dan Menara Eiffel tetapi juga terkenal akan keromantisannya.


End file.
